Cuando la Vida te da Limones
by Sunshine Mindfreak
Summary: Traducción. Emmett hace una apuesta con Bella, ella tiene que enseñarle a Edward una nueva posición todos los días hasta el de su boda. &lemon.
1. El Misionero

**N/T:** Creo que hacía tiempo que quería hacer esto: yes, una traducción. Y esta historia me gust´p mucho, y sacó a flote mi lado pervertido que gusta de leer lemons, y estos sí son buenos lemons. ¡Espero que disfruten la historia!

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece. Los personajes son de Meyer; _When life gives you lemons_ es propiedad de** Daddy's Little Cannibal.** Yo sólo adjudico la traducción de la historia.

**Summary: **Traducción. Emmett hace una apuesta con Bella, ella tiene que enseñarle a Edward una nueva posición todos los días hasta el de su boda. Lemon.

* * *

**Cuando la Vida te da Limones**

_(When life gives you lemons)_

**By:** Daddy's Little Cannibal

**Traducido por:** Janelle Mindfreak

_

* * *

_

**La Apuesta.**

_(The Bet)._

_

* * *

_

Estábamos juntos en mi cuarto. Edward tenía sus dedos entrelazados con los míos, le sonreí. Él besó mi ceja mientras que con su pulgar acariciaba el anillo que me había dado. Yo iba a ser una novia, y no puede ser más aterrorizador. No es que no ame a Edward; él es la manzana de mis ojos, mi caballero de armadura brillante, pero sobre todo mi compañero del alma. Seguro entramos en nuestros pequeños argumentos pero este es el que hizo la relación mucho más divertida.

Besó mi mejilla. Lo miré y cogió mis labios en un aliento de ir tomando el beso. Yo sabía en dónde terminaría esto. Es parecido a lo que Edward había decidido: que él iba a dejar caer todos los límites y nosotros tendríamos sexo. Era un gran momento en mi vida y después cada vez se pondría mejor. No estuvimos preocupados sobre el embarazo o algo así, los vampiros no pueden tener hijos.

Avanzó lentamente sobre mí, maniobrando su peso para no aplastarme. Sus labios nunca se separaron de los míos, él abrió su boca y profundizamos el beso. Los besos de Edward no eran nada que alguien alguna vez pudiera explicar. Era el sentimiento más mágico del mundo. Adoro besarlo. Su gusto era tan único y exótico.

Alejó sus labios de los míos y comenzó a dejar besos bajo la línea de mi mandíbula. Encontró el lóbulo de mi oreja y lo comenzó a mordisquear. Me reí tontamente, se sintió extraño. Él se rió ligeramente. Controlé mis manos sobre su espalda, mientras sus manos reposaban sobre mi cintura. Él se alejó de mi oído y besó mis labios otra vez. Esto era una regla no escrita entre nosotros: que no tendríamos el sexo en la casa de Charlie. Hasta ahora lo habíamos mantenido, pero yo tenía un presentimiento esta noche, sería más difícil.

Él finalmente se alejó de mí. Respiré pesadamente. Sus labios se cernieron sobre mi oído, temblé, su aliento era frío. —No tienes ni idea de lo que me haces, Bella —susurró en mi oído.

Sonreí. —Creo que me hago una idea.

Él rió suavemente antes de mordisquear mi oído; su mano avanzó lentamente encima de mi camisa. Agarré su muñeca. Se alejó y me miró fijamente. Mis ojos eran severos, él suspiró. No tuvo que leer mi mente para saber lo que yo pensaba.

—Solamente esta vez—susurró.

Sonreí y sacudí mi cabeza. —Es _tu_ regla.

—Sí, pero la hice antes de saber que eras buena en esto —me susurró, sus ojos suplicaban. Me ruboricé y aparté mi mirada.

—Nop —dije sin mirarlo —Necesitamos algunos límites.

Él se puso a mi lado. —¿Desde cuándo eres la responsable?

Sonreí. —Desde que descubriste las maravillas del sexo.

Él se rió de mí antes de darme besos en la mejilla. Echó un vistazo hacia la ventana y sus ojos se ensancharon. Sacudí mi cabeza. Él se rió. —Dije que no podíamos tener sexo en la casa de Charlie, no dije nada sobre su coche.

Abrí mi boca y sacudí mi cabeza. —No. No dormimos juntos en el coche.

Él me miró con el ceño fruncido. —Vamos Bella, las parejas hacen este tipo de cosas todo el tiempo.

Sacudí mi cabeza otra vez. —No pasará.

Frunció el ceño, pero de mala gana estuvo de acuerdo. Él era todavía el dulce,cariñoso, el vampiro moralmente conducido del que me enamoré. Solamente pensó que tenía una tendencia a pensar con su miembro más que con su cerebro. Puso su mano alrededor de mi cintura. —Mañana pasarás la noche en mi casa —susurró en mi oído.

Parpadeé. —¿Sí?

Asintió.

Rodé mis ojos. —Bien —traté de sonar disgustada sobre ello, pero francamente estuve tan excitada como él lo estaba. Y obviamente él podría contar porque no dejaría de tocarme. No importa cuantas veces le dijera que mantuviera sus manos para él mismo.

* * *

Anduvimos en la casa de los Cullen. Emmett y el Jasper jugaban al PlayStation, Rosalie leía una revista de modas, y Alice dibujaba algo.

Ella alzó la vista hacia mí y sonrió. —Buenos días, Bella.

Le sonreí. —Hola Alice —se levantó del piso y fue a darme un abrazo amable algo torpe porque Edward todavía abrazaba mi cintura. Me besó ambas mejillas y se fue. Sus ojos de topacio brillaban. Mi cara se cayó, Alice tenía algo bajo su manga.

Edward me separó del resto de la familia y me ayudó a subir la escalera. Traté de decir «¡adiós!» pero él prácticamente me arrastraba a su habitación. Sexo que involucra a vampiros vírgenes, ¡mala idea!

Cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros. Anduve a la cama, sacándome mis zapatos y calcetines. Él estaba sonriéndome cuando se acercó, su camisa ya estaba desabotonada. Hice rodar mis ojos y me reí tontamente. Era tan impaciente. Puso sus manos en mi cintura y comenzó a besarme. Le devolví el beso y pasé mis manos alrededor de su cuello y acaricié su pelo.

Él se alejó y comenzó a besar mi cuello, sus manos avanzaron lentamente sobre su cintura y bajo mi camisa. No tenía ninguna intención de pararlo. Acarició mis pechos por sobre mi sostén mientras seguía lamiendo mi cuello. Gemí suavemente, podía sentir cómo sus labios acariciaban mi cuello. Se alejó para tirar mi camisa sobre mi cabeza, tomando mi sostén deportivo con él. Yo aún no podía hacer eso (pasé horas practicando) pero él pareció ser el maestro, para su primera vez.

Su pulgar rozó mi pezón cuando comenzó a besar mi boca otra vez. Podía sentir su presión contra mí. Estaba haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo por no gemir. Esto era un pequeño juego que nos gustó jugar el uno con el otro; lucharíamos para ver quién podría conseguir que el otro gimiera más alto.

Él comenzó a desabotonar mis pantalones, y rápidamente los tiró abajo en mis piernas, arrastrando mi ropa interior con ellos. Estábamos excitados, y listos para conseguirlo. Las acciones previas eran agradables, pero nos necesitábamos el uno al otro. Lo separé, consciente que yo estaba completamente desnuda y él sólo la mitad. Comencé a desabotonar sus pantalones mientras besaba su cuello. Él gimió fuerte. Pasé mi lengua sobre la cicatriz creciente que él tenía sobre su cuello, donde Carlisle lo había mordido. Yo dejé (en muchas ocasiones) una cicatriz similar sobre varias partes de su cuerpo.

Me ayudó a quitar sus pantalones y boxers que, ahora, me lo revelaban. Esto es lo que llamé, eso. No sabía cómo referirme a aquello, había muchas palabras para ello pero todo se sintió muy sucio. Yo pasaba todavía la mitad del tiempo avergonzada cuando alguien nos mencionaba el sexo. A Edward le pasaba lo mismo. Nunca realmente hablamos del tema, solamente lo hicimos.

Podía sentirlo en mi entrada. Me miró cuando solté un jadeo agudo. Mordí mi labio mientras entraba en mí, sumamente lento. Me derretí abajo de él. Iba dolorosamente lento cuando entró en mí y luego salió de repente. Gruñí en la frustración mientras apoyaba mi cabeza atrás. Se sintió tan bien. Cerré mis ojos, tratando de disfrutar del éxtasis; Edward movió sus labios en mi oído. —Mírame Bella.

Yo nunca conseguiría esa obsesión de mirarme mientras lo hacíamos. Abrí mis ojos y él gimió fuerte, su boca estaba abierta y me miraba fijamente. Tuve que admitirlo, era algo sexy. Su empuje fue más rápido y ligeramente más fuerte. Mi cuerpo apretado alrededor de él, dejó caer su cabeza y cerró sus ojos. Un gruñido bajo salió de su pecho. Yo comenzaba a jadear cuando sentí que el relleno tan familiar iba aumentando. Edward creció en mi interior y mis ojos ensancharon como mi respiración, convertida en desesperados jadeos.

—Edward —gemí. Él me sonrió—. Edward —gemí más fuerte.

Mi espalda estaba arqueada y cerré mis ojos con fuerza. Me agarré a su espalda y clavé mis uñas en él. Soltó un jadeo mientras abría sus ojos y salía de mí. Caí de espalda y comencé a jadear cuando se liberó y se puso a mi lado. Mi cuerpo sudaba y mi corazón palpitaba rápidamente. Estaba en la más completa dicha.

Edward me sonrío cuando se puso a mi lado. Besó mi mejilla y me abrigó en sus fríos brazos. Eran momentos como estos en que todas mis quejas mentales de que a Edward le gustaba demasiado el sexo eran totalmente estúpidas e insustanciales. No era el gran sentimiento que vino de ello, era la cercanía. El sexo con Edward no se pareció al porno donde todo lo que queremos hacer es sentirlo bien. Era el significado verdadero de la palabra. Éramos nosotros haciéndonos totalmente íntimos y vulnerables el uno con el otro. Y se sintió malditamente bien.

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? —le pregunté burlonamente cuando me incliné en su pecho.

Él besó mi frente. —Ámame —susurró.

Asentí y sonreí. —Siempre te amaré Edward.

* * *

—Entonces tengo una apuesta para ti, Bella —Emmett me sonrió. Estábamos solos en su cocina, la que ellos nunca usan.

—¿Qué tipo de apuesta? —pregunté, no me gustaba la forma en que Emmett sonreía.

—Para celebrar que tú y Edward encontraron… —buscó la palabra—. La intimidad, apuesto que no irás más lejos que sólo el sexo misionero.

Mis ojos se ensancharon. Abrí mi boca para decir algo pero nada salió. —¿Qué? —exhalé finalmente.

Emmett se rió. —Aquí está el trato, te doy una nueva posición y tú la tienes que intentar con Edward.

Deje caer mi boca aún más. —¿Y qué gano de esto si lo hago? —yo sabía que iba a lamentar esto más tarde, pero sinceramente sentía curiosidad sobre lo que él iba a hacerme realizar.

Emmett sonrió. —Además del estudio de la diversión y nuevos modos de tener sexo, no me reiré o burlaré de ti hasta el final del día de tu boda.

Pensé en ello. —Bien —estuve de acuerdo.

Emmett sonrió. —Esa es mi chica.

—¡No disfrutaré eso! —añadí cuando se fue.

Giró y sonrió con satisfacción. —Yo creo que sí.

Hice una mueca cuando me volví al mostrador. ¿En qué me había metido?

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Continuará.**

**

* * *

**

**Pose.**

**El Misionero:** Es el simple acto de tener sexo, sin una posición específica.

**&.**

Definitivamente uno de mis fics favoritos.

Bueno, no sé qué decir realmente, es mi primera traducción; creo que pudo ser peor. No soy de esas personas que traducen al pie de la letra, sólo la idea principal de cada frase. :3

No puedo decir que actualizaré seguido, me tardo aproximadamente dos días en traducir cada capitulo, y eso que no son muy largos. Ojalá me tengan paciencia.

Niiaa, espero que les haya gustado. ¡Espero sus comentarios!

**Janelle.**


	2. La Vaquera

¡Hola! Perdó por el retraso. Aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo. Muchísimas gracias a las chicas que dejaron su comentario en el primero, se los agradezco enormemente y estoy segura que Daddy's Little Cannibal también se los agradece. Ahora, espero que disfruten ese capi.

¡Saludos!

**Disclaimer: **_Nada_ me peternece. Los personajes son de S. Meyer. **When life gives you lemons**, es propiedad de **Daddy's Little Cannibal.**

* * *

**Cuando la vida te da limones**

**(When live gives you lemons)**

**·**

**ii. La vaquera. / The cowgirl.**

"Esto es tan torpe." Mascullé sentada al lado de Emmett que examinaba los diferentes tipos de posiciones en su ordenador portátil. "¿Y qué si Edward accidentalmente lee tu mente? ¿Cómo voy a explicarle esto?"

"Relájate Bells. Seré cuidadoso cuando esté alrededor de él." Me sonrió. Eché un vistazo a lo que él miraba. El ratón se cernía sobre _anal_.

Le pegué en el brazo. "¡No pasará!" Le grité, frotando mi mano dolorida.

Él se rió, pero movió el ratón más abajo. Eché un vistazo hacia fuera por la ventana, sintiéndome avergonzada. Yo básicamente buscaba porno con mi hermano. ¿Puede alguien decir torpe?

"¡Lo encontré!" Gritó Emmett. Me di vuelta a la pantalla, mis ojos se ensancharon. "Es un clásico. La vaquera." Él trató de sacar un acento de país cuando dijo 'vaquera' pero pareció estúpido.

Miré la posición. La muchacha estaba encima y se movía hacia arriba y abajo, pareció bastante simple. Me di vuelta hacia Emmett. "Bien". Mascullé. Tal vez esto no iba a ser tan difícil después de todo.

Él me sonreía. Hice rodar mis ojos.

"¿Cuánto falta para la boda?" Preguntó Emmett.

"Dos semanas." Mascullé.

"14 días, 14 posiciones. Ahora tú y Edward van a divertirse mientras busco algunas posiciones más para ti." Hizo señas con sus manos para que saliera. Le saqué la lengua cuando me dirigí a la puerta.

"¡Hey! Salva de esto a Edward." Gritó cuando salí por la puerta. Me ruboricé y me apresure a bajar al pasillo.

--

"¿Qué está mal, Bella?" Edward preguntó cuando lamió mi oído. Era la medianoche y era el tiempo para comenzar la apuesta de Emmett. Está demás decir que estuve en un aprieto sobre lo que sabía que tenía que hacer.

"Nada." Mentí cuando pasé mis manos alrededor de su cuello. Yo era estúpida, no es como Edward y nunca tuve sexo antes.

Él siguió mordisqueando mi oído. Me reí tontamente. Soltó una pequeña risa cuando sus manos viajaron bajo mi camisa. Temblé cuando sentí su mano helada tocar mi estómago. Él se alejó de mí y me ayudó a sacarme la camisa, tomando mi sostén con ello. Me acosté en la cama, mis pezones se endurecieron cuando el aire los golpeaba. Me ruboricé cuando Edward empezó a besar mi cuello.

Su pecho frío estaba puesto contra el mío. Temblé otra vez, mis pezones se hacían cada vez más sensible. Que era una cosa buena sobre tener sexo con Edward. Él estaba siempre frío, cosa que hizo el _camino_ más interesante.

Él comenzó a depositar besos bajo mi cuello. Suspiré, pensando que era ahora o nunca. Lo tiré sobre su cama. Me puse encima de él. Me miró confuso. Le sonreí con inocencia antes de besar sus labios otra vez. Dejé besos bajo la línea de su mandíbula mientras mis manos bajaron hacia su pecho para desabotonar sus pantalones. Soltó un gemido bajo.

Comencé a mordisquear su oído, imitando lo que él me hacía. Sus manos entraron en mis bragas, frotando mi entrepierna. Gemí en su oído, esperando que esto me diera el coraje para continuar. Él bajó mis bragas. Las saqué a patadas de mis pies y seguí estando desnuda sobre él. Yo besaba su pecho mientras trataba de bajar sus bóxers.

Edward levantó sus caderas, haciéndome aullar. Su ombligo había rozado contra mi clítoris. Él me sonrió peligrosamente cuando lo hizo otra vez, mis ojos se ensancharon mientras trataba de no gemir. Se rió de mí, golpeé su pecho juguetonamente. Lo hizo una última vez, antes de librarse él mismo de sus bóxers y pantalones.

"Gracias," susurré en su oído. Sus manos sostuvieron mi cintura. "¿Listo?" Pregunté.

Él asintió. Me levanté encima de su… miembro. Suspiré despacio, muy despacio, dejándome caer sobre ello. Edward gimió debajo de mí, me ruboricé y alcé la vista al techo. Habría disfrutado esto mucho más si no estuviera desnuda sobre Edward.

Comencé a saltar arriba y abajo sobre Edward. Él movió su cabeza y se acostó y mostró su cuello, sus ojos estuvieron cerrados. Mordí mi labio y sonreí. Bien, tal vez esto era mejor de lo que pensé que sería. Comencé a jadear y aumenté mi ritmo sobre él. Él gemía y jadeaba bajo de mí. Estaba tomando todo para mí el no gritar su nombre. La vergüenza se fue y éramos solamente yo y Edward.

Mi respiración se transformó en jadeos y sentí aquella sensación de apretamiento. Agarré en su pecho. "Edward". Gemí fuerte.

Asintió.

"Edward." Gemí otra vez.

Él arqueó su espalda y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás otra vez.

"Mírame, Edward." Le susurré.

Abrió sus ojos y me miró fijamente.

Me ruboricé. "Bien, no me mires, Edward."

Él se rió antes de soltar un gemido. Agarró mis caderas y me ayudó a saltar sobre él. Solté un jadeo ruidoso cuando mis ojos se ensancharon. Él hacía esto más fácil para mí. Solté un grito silencioso mientras mi espalda se arqueaba; sostuve mi aliento cuando mi cuerpo se sacudió sobre el de Edward.

Edward soltó un gemido ruidoso antes de que me liberara. Mi cuerpo se hizo cada vez más frío mientras caía hacia adelante, sobre él, él estaba todavía en mí. Besé su hombro antes de que saliera de mi cuerpo.

"Wow" Susurré en su pecho.

"«Wow» es quedarse corto. " Susurró mientras acariciaba mi pelo.

--

Emmett me sonrío la mañana siguiente. Hice rodar mis ojos. Se levantó y caminó a mi lado, sosteniendo una pequeña tarjeta de índice en su mano. "¿Te divertiste anoche?"

No dije nada.

"Es una de las posiciones favoritas de Rose."

"Solamente porque tienes una extraña obsesión con mi vida sexual, no significa que yo tenga una por la tuya." Mascullé.

Emmett se rió antes de entregarme la tarjeta. "Ésta es mi favorita." Me dijo antes irse. Fruncí el ceño antes de abrir la tarjeta.

"¡Dios, maldición!" Grité.


	3. Muro a Muro

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, pronto se los traduciré a Daddy's Little Cannibal para que pueda leer sus comentarios; ella me dijo que le hacen muy feliz sus opiniones. Y también qué bueno que se sume más gente a leer. Aquí les dejo el tercer capitulo, el cuarto lo subiré muy pronto.

¡Kisses & bites!

**Notes:** Gracias a _papillon69_ por ayudarme con la corrección.

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece. Los personajes son de S. Meyer; la historia es propiedad de Daddy's Little Cannibal. Yo sólo publico la traducción. :)

* * *

**Cuando la Vida te da Limones**

**(When Life Gives you Lemons)**

**iii. Muro a muro / Wall to wall.**

Miré fijamente la tarjeta, estaba sola en mi cuarto. Se suponía que pasaría la noche en casa de Edward. Las reglas no han cambiado con Charlie, incluso podría decirse que se habían hecho aun más severas, Edward y yo no podemos agarrarnos las manos, sin que Charlie nos lanzara una mirada asesina, tenia suerte de que aun Alice le agradara o nunca más hubiera podido pasar la noche en casa de los Cullen.

Eché un vistazo al cuarto. No había ninguna manera de que nosotros pudiéramos hacer esto aquí sin que Charlie se despertara. Ninguna manera. Un puñetazo ruidoso vino de mi puerta. Salté, no esperándolo.

"¡Entra!" Le grité.

Charlie ingresó al cuarto; estaba enfundado en su uniforme. "Hubo un robo en la tienda de campo de Newton. Voy a echar un vistazo. ¿Estarás bien mientras voy?"

Asentí. "Sí, estaré bien. De todas formas estaba apunto de acostarme." Le sonreí.

Él asintió antes de salir caminando. Gemí y me acosté en la cama. ¿Cómo se suponía que conseguiría que Edward y yo hiciéramos esta posición? Era su estúpida regla de que no tendríamos sexo en mi casa. No había ninguna posibilidad de que Edward hiciera esto. Ninguna posibilidad en absoluto. Yo forcé mi suerte anoche, pero fue fácil, todo lo que tuve que hacer era subirme sobre él. Pero esto sería diez veces más complicado.

Destrocé la tarjeta y la lancé en el cubo de la basura al lado de mi cama. Me bajé de la cama y anduve alrededor de la habitación. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que Edward entrara por mi ventana y yo tendría que afrontar con la tarea de ésta noche. Realmente comenzaba a lamentar esta apuesta, no importa cuánto diga Emmett que me gustará.

La rama fuera de mi ventana se movió. Mi estómago dio una vuelta. Le sonreí a Edward en cuanto él entró en mi habitación. Tenía una sonrisa embobada sobre su cara. Me reí tontamente antes de poner los ojos en blanco.

"Charlie se ha ido por la noche." Su sonrisa no vaciló.

Asentí antes de acercarme a él. "Lo sé." Le sonreí.

Puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Él se inclinó y cogió mis labios en un beso. Sostuve mis brazos en el lugar mientras pensaba cómo iba a hacer esto. Me ruboricé cuando las posibilidades destellaron en mi mente.

Bajé los brazos y manos de su cuello y los coloqué sobre su pecho. Lo conduje a la pared, él me miró confuso. Solamente le sonreí y seguí besándolo. Él no dijo nada. Entonces me levantó mientras me apoyaba sobre la pared. Reí mientras él se aproximaba a besar mi cuello.

"Hueles tan bien." Susurró.

Me ruboricé. Quise decir gracias pero no conseguía mover mi boca. Sus labios se arrastraron bajo mi cuello mientras sus manos subían mi camisa. No llevaba sostén esta vez… o bragas. Sus manos frías se posaron alrededor de mi pecho y les dieron un pequeño apretón. Jadeé entrecortadamente cuando el placer se descargó en mi espina dorsal.

Una risita baja llenó mis oídos. Con cuidado aparté a Edward de mí. Sus labios abandonaron mi cuello, aunque él no pareciera demasiado feliz por eso. Tiré mi camisa sobre mi cabeza cuando tenía bastante espacio. Edward era feliz otra vez. Él siguió mi ejemplo y se quitó su propia camisa. Puso su pecho contra el mío mientras sus labios paseaban por mi cuello y sus manos trabajaban sobre mi pecho.

Solté un gemido ruidoso cuando mis uñas se clavaron en su espalda. Edward soltó un gruñido bajo mi cuello. Podía sentir que mi cuerpo se hacía cada vez más caliente aun cuando el de él estuviera tan frío. Tragué fuerte mientras me frotaba contra él; se alejó de mi cuello. Lo miré con inocencia. Me miró antes de besarme otra vez, su lengua rozó mis labios; seguí frotándome sobre él.

Edward se alejó del beso y apoyó su cabeza contra la pared. "Bella", susurró en mi oído. "Bella, no estás haciendo esto fácil para mí." Su voz era desigual. Me detuve y me miró.

Agarré sus labios en un beso antes de mover mis manos para desabotonar sus pantalones. Él gimió en mi boca, podía sentir el pulso bajo mí. Era poder el saber que yo le hice sentir eso, aunque aquello no se llevara de la torpeza. Mordí mi labio mientras los suyos se separaron de mí y fueron a mi pecho izquierdo. Su lengua rozaba sobre mi pezón izquierdo. Me sonrojé y ayudé a liberarlo de sus refrenamientos de dril. Él gimió sobre mi seno, sus manos frías comenzaron a bajar mis pantalones. Los bajé por completo; sus labios nunca abandonaron mi pezón.

"Edward." Gemí cuando lamió mi pecho. Mis dedos se enredaron en su pelo, él se alejó y alzó la vista. Yo jadeaba. "Podemos jugar más tarde." Refunfuñé. Se rió antes de la tentativa de tirarme hacia la cama, sacudí mi cabeza. "No". Susurré, él me miró. "Quiero hacerlo aquí."

Las palabras parecieron salir de alguien más. Me ruboricé y miré el suelo. Esperé que Edward estuviera enfadado conmigo o un poco desequilibrado, lo que no esperé para nada fueron sus manos apretarse alrededor de mi cintura mientras me levantaba encima de él, contra la pared, sus labios se cernieron encima de mi oído.

"Pon tus piernas alrededor de mí Bella." Asentí e hice como él dijo.

Entró en mí. Mis dedos del pie se erizaron, se sintió realmente bien. Edward tenía sus manos sobre mi cintura y me sostenía. Solté pequeños jadeos mientras él seguía entrando en mí. Mi espalda estaba arqueaba contra la pared. Cuando él estaba totalmente dentro de mí, despacio salió antes de acercarse de golpe otra vez. Mis dedos agarraron su pelo; mi aliento salió en jadeos.

"¿Te diviertes, Bella?" Preguntó Edward. No dije nada, mis ojos estuvieron cerrados y yo trataba de no gritar.

Mi espalda rozaba contra la pared; esto era una mezcla de dolor y placer. Mis piernas se apretaron más alrededor de él cuando sentí que el sentimiento familiar aumentaba. Abrí mi ojo para mirar a Edward, él me miraba fijamente. Me ruboricé, pero moví mis manos de su pelo y las puse alrededor de su cuello. Me besó profundamente y me alejé de él. Mi espalda estaba arqueada y mi cabeza echada hacia atrás. Mordí mi labio.

"Di mi nombre, Bella." Me dijo Edward. Comenzó a morder mi oído.

"¡Edward!" Dije entrecortadamente.

"Más fuerte."

"¡Edward!" Dije más fuerte

"Grita mi nombre, Bella."

"¡Edward!" Grité cuando mi cuerpo se sacudió y me liberé sobre él. Edward siguió poco después mí. Mis manos agarradas en sus hombros. Me sostuvo aún cuando me había liberado.

Dejé mis piernas caer al piso y lo saqué de mí. No fui capaz de estar de pie. Me caí al piso, mi trasero aterrizó sobre los pantalones de mi pijama. Alcé la vista en él. Él me miraba fijamente. Me ruboricé y mordí mi labio. Si le miraba fijamente mucho tiempo deberíamos ir por otra ronda.


	4. Bajo el Capó

Lamtengo mucho la demora, de veras. Pero tuve que hacer demasiadas cosas; por suerte ya salí de clases, y podré subir los capitulos más rápido (en todos mis fics, contando este, obviamente). En fin, espero que les guste.

Y espero sus reviews con la opinion. :)

Bites!

_Gracias a papillon69 por ayudarme con la traducción._

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de S. Meyer. _When life Gives you Lemons, _es de Daddy's Little Cannibal. Yo sólo me adjudico la traducción-

* * *

**Cuando al Vida te da Limones**

**(When life Gives you Lemons)**

****

·

**iv. Bajo el capó / Under the Hood.**

Mi espalda me mataba del dolor. Estaba recostada en la cama con los brazos de Edward alrededor de mí, me estaba besando el cuello. Traté de fingir que no estaba herida, pero estaba tiesa y cada vez que me movía hacía evidentes muecas de dolor. Edward me pedía perdón a través de los besos del cuello. Él se sentía culpable, aunque técnicamente esto era culpa de Emmett.

"Está bien." Susurre mientras acomodaba su cabeza en mi cuello. "Estoy bien, Edward." Besé sus labios. Él no me correspondió.

"Yo sabía que esto podría pasar." Susurró.

Puse mis ojos en blanco. "Estoy segura que esto le pasa a los humanos todo el tiempo." Murmuré. Él no parecía muy feliz sobre eso.

Un golpe ruidoso vino de mi puerta y Edward se fue en un instante. Fruncí el ceño y acomodé mi manta para que me cubriera el pecho. Charlie entró en mi cuarto, no esperó a que le diera una respuesta. Lo miré; él estaba vestido con su uniforme de nuevo. Fruncí el ceño.

"¿Papá por qué estas vestido así, hoy no tienes día libre?" Le pregunté. Hoy era domingo, su día libre.

Él suspiró. "Hubo otro robo."

Yo arrugue mi frente y junte mis cejas. "¿Estás bromeando?"

Él movió la cabeza negativamente. "Es extraño, anoche cuando entre en la tienda de los Newton, no parecía faltar nada, todo el dinero estaba allí y parecía no faltar nada en el inventario."

"¿Ellos entraron por la fuerza y no robaron nada?" Pregunté.

Charlie asintió. "Es extraño." murmuró. "Volveré por la noche. ¿Crees que estarás bien hoy sin mí?"

Asentí. "Justamente me iba a quedar en la cama todo el día. No me siento muy bien." Murmuré.

Charlie asintió antes de salir de mi cuarto.

Edward, salió de su escondite y tenía la misma mirada triste. "Bella lo siento mucho." Me susurró.

Negué con la cabeza. "Está bien, Edward, necesito es un día de descanso de cualquier modo." Murmuré mientras se acomodaba cuidadosamente en la cama conmigo.

Me envolvió el estomago con sus manos frías, antes de acariciar mi cuello con su nariz, un segundo después besaba mi cuello, mientras sus manos avanzaban por encima de mi camisa. Puse mis ojos en blanco, yo sabía que esto era lo primero que hacía para que me excitara. Él era tan amable con lo que hacía, que no sentí ningún dolor y me agradaba saber que él estaba excitado. Y esto hacia que me excitara yo también.

Sus manos se posaron en mis senos y su boca en mi cuello, por un momento olvidé el dolor que sentía en mi espalda, el pasaba su dedo por mi pezón y esto hizo que me arqueara. Me dolió un poco pero lo oculté gimiendo, no quería que Edward parara. Sus labios abandonaron mi cuello y besó mis senos por encima de mi camisa y después lamió mi pezón, no pude evitar gemir de nuevo.

Él se sentó a horcajadas sobre mis caderas, cuando empezó a besar sobre mi camisa. Yo estaba cada vez más caliente y sabía que él estaba igual. Me sonrió, pero sus manos abandonaron mi seno, estaba a punto de gemir en protesta, pero de inmediato sus dedos se colocaron sobre el elástico de mis pantalones de pijama. Primero los bajó a mis rodillas y después los aventó fuera de la cama. Gemí cuando sentí al aire frío rozar mi clítoris.

Edward comenzó a lamer y pellizcar mi vientre y sus manos se movían dándome un masaje en los muslos. Lo miré fijamente mientras bajaba mas allá de mi estomago, bañando mi ombligo con su lengua. Gemí con fuerza. Él me gruñó.

Alzó la mirada hacia mí y me guiñó un ojo. Miré fijamente cómo bajaba más y más. De repente su nariz rozó mi clítoris. Alcé mi parte baja y la arqueé. Abrí mis ojos lo más que pude cuando comprendí lo que él estaba intentando hacer. Movió mis piernas hacia mis hombros y empezó a lamer los labios de mi entrepierna. Mi aliento salió desde mi garganta y arqueé de nuevo mi trasero (que aun me dolía, pero era tan fácil ignorarlo).

"Edward" dije entrecortadamente con algo de miedo ahora que sabía lo que él intentaba hacer. Él sabía lo que hacía, me lamía allí. (Yo estaba sorprendida)

Su lengua separó los labios de mi intimidad y rozó hacia el centro de mi cuerpo. Traté de hablar, decir algo, pero no salieron palabras de mi boca, sólo un gemido muy ruidoso. Él me excitaba tanto. Sentía cómo lamía de arriba hacia debajo de mi centro, no sé cómo no sentía la palpitación de mi clítoris, mordí mi labio y tuve que sujetarme de la cama con las manos, mientras esperaba que llegara mi orgasmo, pero Edward parecía feliz de torturarme así.

"Edward" gemí para él. Él dejo de chuparme y me vio.

"Bella, dime lo que quieres", me dijo, pero seguía pasando sus dedos por arriba y abajo de mi entrepierna.

Mi aliento salió de nuevo desde mi garganta. "¿Qué?"

"Escuchaste bien Bella, quiero que me digas qué quieres…" Seguía acariciando mi entrada.

Edward, había estado viendo muchas películas pornográficas o probablemente había escuchado demasiado a Emmett y Rose. Gemí y mordí mi labio. Esto era tan tonto, pero yo no le quería decir, me sentía como cuando le dije a mi madre por primera vez que quería un sostén. Cuando se lo dije todos fuimos felices y ya, pero no dejaba de ser tonto.

"Ya sabes lo que quiero" Murmuré.

"No lo sé Bella, recuerda no puedo leer tu mente." Yo sabía que era broma y él se reía también.

Lo miré fijamente con mis ojos. "Me gusta esto que haces, cómo lames mi clítoris". Murmuré.

Edward, se río antes de regresar. Su lengua pasó de nuevo por mi parte. Mi cuerpo se contrajo y mi piel me quemaba, él me sostuvo por las caderas. Mi aliento se escapaba por mi garganta, mientras él me seguía lamiendo. Yo estaba loca de placer. Mi espalda se movía de un lado a otro por la cama. Edward sostuvo mis caderas a la cama y ahora mis rodillas estaban fijas a sus hombros.

"Edward." Gemí, podía sentir su risa mientras seguía lamiendo mi clítoris. Mis ojos se hicieron enormes y jadeé, su lengua rozaba mi clítoris y después de un segundo empezó a succionarlo con su boca. Me tiré hacia debajo de la cama y dejé salir un gemido ruidoso, pero Edward me sostuvo en la cama por mis caderas.

Siguió chupando mi clítoris y comencé a temblar de placer y sentir ese sentimiento tan familiar de un orgasmo a punto de llegar. Edward se alejo de mí. Yo gemí de frustración ¿Por qué me hacia esto? Él me sonreía.

"¿Qué?" Moví mis ojos para que pudiera ver mi molestia.

"Tú sabes lo que quiero de ti Bella." Y ya no pudo ocultar su risa.

Moví mis ojos, "¡Bien!" Le gruñí. _Vampiros estúpidos y bromistas_, murmuré la última parte sólo para mí.

Él se reía justo en mi clítoris. Dejé escapar un suspiro. Edward se perdió en mi centro de nuevo y empezó a lamer una vez más y a chuparme con su boca.

"Edward" Gemí de nuevo. Cómo odiaba su arrogancia en estas ocasiones.

Él seguía poniendo todo su interés en lamerme.

"¡Edward!" Grité. Lo que me hacía sentir estaba tan bien que no podía evitarlo.

Edward dejó de chupar mi clítoris y lo lamió dos veces, moviendo en círculos su lengua. Golpeé la cama, estaba a punto de tener un orgasmo y sabía que Edward tenía mucho rato sosteniendo mi cuerpo sobre la cama.

"Edward no pares." Le grité "Edward, por favor no te detengas." Le sollocé.

Él chupó de nuevo mi clítoris. Yo no lo soporté más y mi cuerpo empezó a temblar y a golpear un poco su cuerpo.

"Edward" Le grité fuerte. "Edward."

Él no dejo de lamer mi clítoris, haciéndome tener otro orgasmo. Cerré mis ojos y gemí de nuevo quedamente. Edward era la única persona en este mundo que podía ser virgen y hacerme gozar de esta forma.

Mi cuerpo quedó tendido en la cama, me quede inmóvil por un momento. Edward sacó su cabeza de entre mis piernas y empezó a avanzar hacia mi lado, sus labios mordisquearon mi oído.

"La próxima vez que quieras disculparme avísame, para poder prepararme." Susurré.

Edward se rió con serenidad antes de envolverme entre sus brazos. Bostecé y descansé mi cabeza en su hombro. Él besó mi mejilla y descansó su cabeza en la mía.

"Te amo Bella, mi Bella." Susurró suavemente

"Te amo Edward, mi loco virgen de no más de 100 años, Edward" Él se rió, antes de darme un beso en la mejilla.


	5. La Asombrosa Mariposa

Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero últimamente creo que he flojeado demasiado. Intentaré tener el próximo capitulo pronto.

Por cierto, ¿será demasiado tarde para decir «¡Feliz año nuevo!»? En fin. Jaja. Ojalá les guste el capitulo. ¡Gracias por sus geniales reviews!

_Gracias, de nuevo, a papillon69 por ayudarme con la traducción. ;)_

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de S. Meyer; _When Life Gives you Lemons_ pertenece a Daddy's Little Cannibal. Yo sólo adjudico la traducción. :)

* * *

**Cuando la Vida te da Limones**

**(When Life Gives you Lemons)**

**v. La Asombrosa Mariposa / The Amazing Butterfly.**

Estaba haciendo _pancakes_ cuando recibí la llamada. Tomé la masa y fui a contestar el teléfono. No tuve que decir nada antes de que una respiración bastante ruidosa llegara a mis oídos.

—11 días —dijo Emmett con una voz chillona a través del teléfono.

—Hola Emmett —dije como balanceaba el teléfono entre mi mejilla y hombro, mientras revolvía la masa.

—No eres divertida —lloriqueó Emmett.

—Deprisa, estoy haciendo _pancakes_ y quiero terminar este siglo —moví el auricular más cerca de mi oído mientras continuaba moviendo la cuchara de madera en el bolo.

—¿Está Charlie cerca? —preguntó Emmett.

—No, él está en la estación —le conté como levantaba de la masa una cuchara llena.

—La asombrosa mariposa —podía escuchar la sonrisa de Emmett a través del teléfono.

—¿La asombrosa qué? —pregunté, dejando a un lado la masa y tomando el auricular.

—La asombrosa mariposa —me contó Emmett. Hice una mueca—. Es cuando tú te recuestas a través de un objeto un objeto plano, te recomiendo una mesa de cocina, mientras Edward–"

—¡Ok! —grité dentro del teléfono—. Creo que lo tengo.

Emmett se rió.

—Bien —me quejé—, no es como que mi espalda no esté lo bastante adolorida.

Si Emmett me oyó, no dijo nada, la siguiente cosa que yo sabía era que había oído la señal de marcar. Había colgado.

Dejé el teléfono en su lugar antes de agarrar la masa de nuevo. Caminé de vuelta a la cocina para ver a Edward observando el periódico con el ceño fruncido. Le sonreí mientras depositaba la masa en el mesón de la cocina. Miré la mesa, estaba limpia en la mayor parte, tendría que sacar el periódico del camino, pero estaba segura de que eso sería demasiado delatador para mi situación.

—¿Qué estás leyendo? —pregunté, moviendo el encendedor de la estufa, y poniendo el sartén sobre.

Edward alzó la vista hacia mí y me sonrió. —Nada —mintió poniendo el periódico delante de él sobre la mesa—, solamente veo un artículo en el periódico.

Se alejó de la mesa antes de poner sus manos alrededor de mi cintura y comenzar a besar mi cuello. Le sonreí sobre mi hombro. Sus manos comenzaron a jugar con el elástico de mis pantalones de pijama, sus labios nunca abandonaron mi cuello. Dejé caer mi cabeza hacia atrás y gire mis ojos por la frustración. Yo trataba de hacer _pancakes_ y él trataba de entrar en mis pantalones.

Tomé ventaja de la situación y me giré. Le sonreí y envolví con mis brazos su cuello, sus manos aún jugaban con el elástico de mis pantalones. Lo besé tiernamente en los labios antes de separar mis manos de su cuello. Anduve hacia la mesa y agarré el periódico, mis ojos se pusieron sobre el titular que él leía.

**UNA SERIE DE ROBOS EN FORKS, DEJAN POLICÍAS DEAMBULANDO SI HAY UNA CONEXIÓN**

Estaba apunto de comenzar a leer el artículo cuando sentí el frío aliento de Edward detrás de mi cuello. Mis hombros subieron en reflejo, las frías manos de Edward se posaron alrededor de mi cintura otra vez, jugando con la bandita elástica del pantalón. Al menos pude llegar con él a la mesa. Me giré y le sonreí una vez más.

—¿Vas a escaparte esta vez? —preguntó, sonriéndome.

Rodé mis ojos. —¿Alguna vez piensas en algo más? —pregunté.

Él asintió. —Pienso en nuestra boda a veces—y rió bajito para mí.

Puse en blanco mis ojos, creo que me agrada la idea de que él sólo piense en más sexo. Me senté al borde de la mesa como Edward tomó mi cara entre sus manos. Cerré mis ojos cuando me besó. Mis manos descansaban sobre la mesa mientras pensaba sobre lo que iba a hacer. Una parte de mí sólo quería regresar a cocinar. En realidad yo no estaba de humor. Créanlo o no, realmente se cansarían de tener sexo con Edward.

Las manos de Edward dejaron mi cara y se fueron hasta mi cintura. Él movía la camisa de mi pijama sobre la tela mis pantalones. Sonreí en el beso cuando lamí sus labios. Ok mentí. _No puedes_ cansarte de tener sexo con Edward. Abrió su boca para dejarme profundizar el beso. Sus manos tiraron de mi camisa, yo tiré de vuelta y levanté las manos sobre mi cabeza cuando me la sacó. Él hizo lo mismo con su camisa. Moví mis hombros cuando mis pezones se endurecieron. La cocina estaba fría.

Él comenzó a lamer y pellizcar mi cuello, mis manos estaban agarradas de su espalda. Gemí cuando comenzó a besar el área sobre mi pezón. Mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás cuando miré fijamente al admirador que tenia encima de mí. La realidad me golpea sobre donde yo estaba y lo que estaba haciendo. Me ruboricé cuando pensé que tendría que fregar y blanquear la mesa cuando termináramos.

Edward lamió mi pezón. Tomé un largo respiro, el pensamiento de limpiar la mesa se fue. Su oído se puso delante de mi cara. Me incliné hacia delante y lo puse entre mis dientes, lamiendo el cartílago con la punta de mi lengua. Edward gimió en mi pecho. Moví mis dientes hacia adelante y hacia atrás, consiguiendo un gruñido de Edward.

Yo ardía. Separé mis labios de Edward y lo aparté de mi pecho. Temblé cuando sentí que el aire frío golpea el área mojada. Él me miró fijamente. Atraje su cabeza y lo besé. Él me besó con tanta intensidad. Sus dedos tiraron del elástico de mis pantalones de pijama.

Me separe de él, respirando con dificultad. Él me dio un breve beso, sus dedos nunca que dejaron el elástico de mis pantalones. Me miraba fijamente. Tragué saliva mientras me inclinaba atrás en la mesa y subí mis caderas. Él  
me arrancó los pantalones de pijama y luego se quitó sus pantalones. Tengo que admitir que me gusta este nuevo Edward, aventurero. Esto solamente hace las cosas más fáciles para mí.

Él se inclinó de nuevo hacia mí y empezó a besarme en los labios otra vez, lo podía sentir en mi entrada. Gemí en el beso y me estremecí cuando se alejó. Edward agarró mi cintura y me tiró hacia él, la parte inferior de mi cuerpo colgaba de la mesa.

—Envuelve tus piernas alrededor de mí —ordenó Edward. Asentí e hice como él dijo.

Edward empujaba en mí, haciendo me ir más sobre la mesa. Mi pecho se apretó cuando sentí el placer atacar mi cuerpo. Yo tenía un sentimiento extraño como de esos que podrías sentir si alguien te pegara una Paleta de cereza en tu cosita (buscaba nuevas palabras para mi parte privada femenina). Desde luego no era porque nunca le pediría eso a alguien, tenía a Edward.

Él hizo sus empujes cada vez más lentos. Hice rodar mi cabeza atrás, esperando que él pronto se apresurara, era agradable pero era también una tortura. Alcé la vista y le miré, él sostenía mis caderas.

—Edward — gemí. Él me miró—, más fuerte —gemí.

— Más rápido —lo animé.

Su empuje aumentó de velocidad, mis uñas clavadas en la madera de la mesa y mi espalda frotando sobre ella. Mi aliento salió en jadeos cortos como una serie de gemidos y los gruñidos se escaparon de nuestros labios. Mis  
ojos estuvieron cerrados y sacudía mi cabeza. Se sentía tan bien. Edward salió de mí. Abrí mis ojos y di un gemido bajo para protestar.

Él me sonreía, sus ojos estaban brillando.

Gemí comprendiendo por qué paró. —Juro que uno de estos días nos compraré una cámara de vídeo entonces puedo filmarme mirándote fijamente, y tu podrías filmarnos mientras tenemos sexo—mascullé.

Edward se rió antes de entrar en mí lentamente otra vez. Mi espalda se arqueo y cerré mis ojos.

—Bella —Edward exigió mi atención.

Abrí mis ojos y pegué mi lengua en él. Edward comenzó a empujar hacia mí de nuevo, mi cuerpo se movía hacia adelante y hacia atrás contra la mesa. Mi espalda estaba arqueada y podía sentir mi movimiento de caderas en direcciones impares. Los ojos de Edward se ensancharon cuando soltó un profundo gemido. Moví mis caderas más, tratando de empujarlo sobre el borde. Él gruñó antes de terminar.

—Para Bella —me gruñó.

Le sonreí inocentemente. No podía entender por qué Edward siempre se llamaba egoísta. Él era la persona menos egoísta que conocía. Siempre se aseguraba de que yo me viniera antes de que él lo hiciera y me pondría furiosa si ahora él intentaba cambiar eso.

Edward siguió empujando en mí, podía sentir que la estrechez aumentaba. Abrí mi boca y comencé a respirar entrecortadamente. Mi cuerpo se apretaba alrededor de él. Él dejó de sujetar mis caderas y se sostuvo de la mesa.

—Edward —gemí , sabiendo que le gustaba—. Oh dios Edward.

Edward gruño cuando me embistió por última vez, yo podría sentir su liberación en mí. Esto me envió sobre el borde. Mi espalda estaba arqueada. Edward la agarró con cuidado mientras mi cuerpo se sacudía. Apreté mis ojos y mantuve mi boca cerrada mientras me sostuve de la mesa.

Mi cuerpo finalmente se relajó y cayó contra sus manos. Mi aliento era pesado y largo. Edward me dejo muy lento sobre la mesa mientras salía de mí. Cerré mis ojos y solamente descansé en la dicha. Edward besó mi frente y mi mejilla. Sonreí.

—Tú llegaste antes de que yo lo hiciera —le tomé el pelo, feliz que por primera vez desde que Edward y yo comenzamos a tener intimidad, lo puse al borde antes de que él me hiciera llegar.


	6. El Tigre del Sofá

Lamento la tardanza, ¡y muchas gracias por todos sus reviews! Me hacen muy happy. :)

Aquí les dejo el capitulo seis. Ojalá lo disfruten.

Bites!

**Disclaimer:** _Nada_ me pertenece. Los personajes son de Meyer y la historia es de Daddy's Little Cannibal; yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

**Cuando la Vida te da Limones**

**(When Life Gives you Lemons)**

**VI. Tigre en el Sofá.**

—Tigre en el sofá —leí con voz elevada. Miré a Emmett quien me estaba sonriendo—. Inteligente.

—¿Te gusta? Lo hice yo mismo —él sonrió triunfantemente.

Asentí. —Es definitivamente original.

Emmett rió antes de darme una palmadita en el hombro. —¿Cómo está tu espalda? —preguntó.

Lo miré, poniendo la tarjeta en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. —Está herida.

Rió otra vez antes de irse. Rolé mis ojos. —Gracias por la lástima —le grité después.

Rolé mis ojos como sacaba la tarjeta del bolsillo de mis pantalones; lo rasgué por la mitad y después por la mitad de la mitad. No había manera de que me arriesgara a que algún miembro de la familia de Edward viera esta tarjeta. Metí los pedazos de papel dentro de mi boca y tragué. Comencé a toser como el gusto del papel y la tinta manchó mi boca. Asqueroso.

—¿Estás bien Bella? —preguntó Esme. Giré rápidamente y me ruboricé.

—Estoy bien Esme —le sonreí dulcemente—. Creo que una mosca voló dentro de mi boca, es todo —seguí ruborizada.

Pude escuchar el eco de la risa de Emmett dentro de la casa.

--

Estaba sentada en el sofá de Edward; estábamos solos en la casa. Le sonreí mientras él cambiaba los CDs. No era la gran cosa si teníamos sexo mientras nosotros… escuchábamos, pero Edward estaba tratando de subirme el ánimo, como si yo estuviera siempre de mal humor cuando estaba con él. Una suave melodía de piano empezó a sonar acompañada por violines. Le sonreí, agradecida de que no fuera alguna de esas canciones sexuales. Él siempre era tan romántico.

Me sonrió como se acercó a sentarse a mi lado en el sofá. Tomó mi mano y la besó. Tuve un sentimiento de que tendríamos más jueguitos esta noche. Juegos de los buenos, juegos con Edward eso era genial. Pero yo solamente estaba trabajando en pensar lo que íbamos a hacer esta noche, que no tenía tiempo para juegos.

Estaba siendo a la idea esperanza de intentar a probar esta posición con Edward por un rato. Emmett justamente me dio una excusa para hacerlo. Edward besó mis mejillas y mi nariz. Me reí tontamente pero estaba en fuego por dentro. Besó mi nuca, y dulcemente atrapó mis manos. Puse mis ojos en blanco. ¿No se suponía que era el chico que quiso ir directamente a tener sexo?

Empujé mis labios a Edward agresivamente como avancé lentamente en su regazo. Sus manos se cernieron en el aire durante un minuto. Me alejé de él y tomé un difícil respiro. Estaba comenzando a dejarme en shock. Le sonreí como empujaba su camisa, mi lugar especial rozaba con el de él vigorosamente. ¡Oh Dios! ¡Sueno como si tuviera cinco años!

—Bella —gimió Edward.

Lo besé otra vez como mis manos levantaban su camisa. Me alejé de él y se la saqué. Él comenzó a sacarme la mía, dejándome solo en sostén. Agarré las manos de Edward y las sostuve a mi espalda, mudamente diciéndole que sacara mi sostén. Él hizo como instruí, y comencé a besar su cuello, él gimió mientras desabrochaba el primer broche. Mis manos llegaron a su pecho cuando mordí su cuello.

—Bella —volvió a gemir.

Me alejé cuando terminó de desabrochar mi sostén. Este cayó en mis brazos y estuve de pie en topless delante de él.

—Puedes sacar el romance de eso —me sonrió Edward. Yo podría sentirlo rozan contra mí. Mi cuerpo tiritaba.

—Podemos hacer romance después de tener sexo —le dije cuando lo sentí rozar otra vez contra mí. Gemí sonoramente en su oído—. Sabes que no llevo ropa interior bajo esto —susurré.

Su espalda estaba tensa y yo podría sentirlo subiendo por la tela. Reí. Esa era exactamente la clase de reacción que quería. Me alejé de él. Me miró fijamente con amplios ojos.

—¿Qué es lo que pretendes? —preguntó.

Fruncí el ceño. —Lo siento —me sentí avergonzada; yo actuaba como una dominatra, que no puede decir palabras malas contra las del cuerpo de una mujer.

—No —dijo Edward rápidamente tomando mi cintura y acercándome a él—. Me gusta, me gusta mucho. Solamente es… —buscó la palabra adecuada— diferente.

Me sonrojé y puse mis brazos alrededor de él. Me alegré de que yo fuera quien estaba con Edward y no alguien más. Él me recordó que no importaba qué hiciéramos, era por amor. Sonreí para mí misma cuando besé su mejilla. —Gracias por amarme Edward —le susurré.

Él me rodeó con sus brazos. —Gracias por no usar ropa interior Bella —susurró en mi oído. Me alejé un poquito de él. Tenía una sonrisa embobada en su rostro.

Sacudí mi cabeza. —Estuviste perdiendo mucho tiempo con Emmett —farfullé.

Edward rió. —No importa cuántos años tenga, soy un hombre —me sonrió.

—Oh lo sé —le sonreí de regreso.

Elevó sus caderas y jadeé entrecortadamente, mis ojos se ensancharon. Me sonrió, antes de recorrer con sus dedos mi pecho. —Pienso que tengo unos pagos por hacer —me sonrió.

Mis cejas se elevaron juntas. —¿Pagos? —pregunté.

Asintió. —Por el último pequeño episodio de ayer.

Mis ojos se ensancharon cuando me di cuenta de lo que él estaba hablando. Mordí mi labio. —¿Por qué no puedes aceptar la derrota agraciadamente? —mascullé, cuando se acercó a rozarme contra él otra vez. Mi cara cayó hacia adelante y gemí en su oído.

—Porque la venganza es dulce —susurró de vuelta.

Me alejé un poco y desabotoné mis pantalones, dejándolos caer al suelo. Edward hacía lo mismo, elevando sus caderas en el aire antes de sacar sus pantalones del camino. Me sonrojé cuando gateé de regreso sobre él. Me sonrió mientras ponía sus manos sobre mis caderas. Mis rodillas se cayeron en los cojines de su sofá.

—Odio la venganza —murmuré en su oído. Él se rió mientras levantaba sus caderas para que entraran en mí de repente. Casi sentí el orgasmo entonces, me tomó todo el no hacerlo. Él bajó sus caderas y me excitó. Me alejé de su oído. —No es justo —le gruñí. Él se rió.­

Bajé yo misma en él despacio, saboreando el momento. Él gimió fuerte, sus ojos cerrados. Miré abajo como me vi caída en su virilidad. Él se agarró fuerte a mis caderas, jadeos bajos salieron de mi boca. Mi cabeza se cayó en su hombro mientras me sentaba sobre él. Se sintió tan bien.

Una de sus manos soltó mi cadera y tocó mi clítoris. Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y me alejé de él. Me estaba sonriendo. Sacudí mi cabeza. Rió cuando comenzó a mover su cadera arriba y abajo, su dedo se frotaba en círculos en mi fajo de nervios. Mi respiración instantáneamente se transformó en jadeos cuando el placer se extendió por los músculos en mi cuerpo. Edward gimió fuertemente cuando se apoyó hacia adelante para besar mi cuello.

—Eres un agujero —le farfullé mientras él continuaba entrando y saliendo de mí y jugando con mi clítoris. Mordí mi labio y dejé salir un jadeo mientras mis manos sostenían su hombro. Luché contra la urgencia de decir su nombre. —No estoy diciendo tu nombre —le dije agriamente.

Él rió sobre mi hombro.

—Y estoy cerrando mis ojos —le conté mientras cerraba los ojos.

Rió otra vez.

Mi cuerpo comenzó a enrollarse alrededor de él como sentí que la sensación en mí aumentaba. Mis manos agarradas en sus hombros como comencé a moverme arriba y abajo sobre él para que así él no tuviera que hacer todo el trabajo. Gemí fuerte en su oído, esperando que esto lo animara a venirse conmigo.

—Edward —susurré viéndolo.

Él se alejó de mi cuello. Me sonrió. —Pensé que no me ibas a mirar o decir mi nombre.

Rodé los ojos. —Quiero que te vengas conmigo —le conté—, y si esto lo consigue, puedo tratar con ello.

Edward me sonrió cuando me besó profundamente, sus dedos trabajan mi clítoris más rápido. Comencé a saltar sobre su cuerpo, conteniendo mi orgasmo para él. Finalmente se hizo demasiado y sentí cómo mi interior se apretaba alrededor de él cuando mi espalda se arqueó y mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás. Edward me ayudó a rebotar sobre él unas veces más, bajos gemidos y gruñidos vinieron de él.

—Casi estoy —susurró.

Asentí como me apreté más alrededor de él, mis piernas se apegaron con fuerza a su cuerpo. Él dejó salir un gruñido bajo como lo sentí relajarse dentro de mí. Mi cuerpo tembló cuando sentí la única parte cálida del cuerpo de Edward en mi interior.

Dejé reposar mi cabeza en su hombro como respiraba con dificultad por aire. Él besó mi hombro, sobando mi espalda.

—¿Todavía odias la venganza? —Edward preguntó.

Sacudí mi cabeza en su hombro. —No —susurré.

Edward rió.


	7. Rapidito

**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer; _When Life Gives you Lemons_, a Daddy's Little Cannibal, yo sólo me limito a subir la traducción.

* * *

**Cuando la Vida te da Limones**

**(When Life Gives you Lemons)**

**7.- Rapidito.**

Tiré la bolsa de mi libro (la cual estaba usando como estuche temporario) en mi cama. Miré alrededor de mi habitación y noté algo en mi escritorio. Parpadeé antes de caminar hacia él, allí había por lo menos cinco condones con envoltorios rojos manipulados en una rosa, era una linda rosa, solo había un problema: agujas clavadas en cada uno de los condones.

Miré de nuevo el escritorio allí había una nota con mi nombre escrito en ella. La abrí y rodé mis ojos. Por supuesto que era de Emmett. Leí la nota:

Sexo

Seguro

Apesta

Así que

Échate un polvo con

Alguien

Especial

Bella,

Encontré esto en la vista de cosmetología, es en virtud de "su orgasmo garantizado". Por lo tanto decidí probarlo con Rose antes de dártelo, ella pareció disfrutarlo así que ahora es tu turno. A continuación hay un link a la vista y las instrucciones.

Atentamente,

Emmett.

Doblé la nota y me quejé. Ahora yo tengo que buscar posiciones. Gracias Emmett…

--

—No tenemos mucho tiempo —le dije a Edward mientras sacaba mi camiseta por mi cabeza Charlie estaría en casa en cualquier momento, alguien dejó un auto robado en el estacionamiento de la escuela.

Edward estaba inclinado contra la cabecera de mi cama. Su camiseta se había ido, al igual que sus pantalones, estaba sólo en boxers. Lo besé apasionadamente en los labios mientras él me agarraba los senos. Gemí fuertemente en su boca. Odiaba los 'rapiditos' pero lo necesitaba a él más ahora que de lo que lo he necesitado durante toda la semana. Pasar el día buscando posiciones sexuales me había dejado muy caliente.

Gemí de frustración mientras empujaba los pantalones del pijama, pateándolos hacia mis pies. Edward tomo esto como una señal para deshacerse de sus boxers. Volví a besarlo mientras me posicionaba sobre él. Se apartó un poco de mis labios.

No le di tiempo de decir nada. Me baje rápidamente en él, sus ojos se ensancharon y dejo salir un fuerte gemido. Sabia que esta posición fue especialmente diseñada para mujeres, así que estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para que Edward se viniera conmigo.

—Edward —gemí en voz alta en su oído.

Dejó salir un gemido. Sonreí mientras lo observaba.

Empecé a balancearme hacia delante y hacia atrás, justo como la pagina web prometió mi clítoris estaba rozando contra él. Estaba gimiendo en voz alta mientras me movía en círculos contra él. Edward me agarró de las caderas y me guió, moviéndolas en círculos. Me incliné mirándolo. Esta era mucho más fácil que las otras posiciones.

—Edward —aullé en su oído.

Edward gemía mientras me movía hacia delante y atrás en su miembro. Incline mi mano y tomé sus tú-sabes, jugando con ellas suavemente. Me avergonzaba estar tocándolo allí, pero me estaba acercando a mi orgasmo y quería que él obtuviera algo de esto. Me apreté aún mas contra él mientras continuaba mi meneo encima de él. Los ojos de Edward estaban cerrados y se inclinó de nuevo.

—Edward —gemí en su oreja—. Por favor vente conmigo.

Me miró, me estaba costando respirar y mi cuerpo se estaba apretando, estaba casi allí. Se empujo aún más dentro de mí, mi aliento se atascó en su garganta. Me dejé ir por él. Enganché mis manos alrededor de su cuello, me sostuvo quieta y supe que estaba por llegar al orgasmo.

Mi respiración se estaba haciendo pesada y me presionó fuertemente contra su pecho.

—Edward —gruñí en su oído—. Date prisa.

Rió antes de empujar sus caderas, golpeando mi punto 'G'. Mandándonos a ambos hacia el borde. Me dejé caer a su lado y mi cabeza cayó hacia delante.

—Edward —grité frustrada porque él podía hacerme sentir así con un solo empuje.

—¿Cómo estuvo eso para ser un «rapidito»? —me sonrió cuando fui capaz de respirar nuevamente.

—La venganza viene en muchas formas, Edward —murmuré mientras me salía de él. Mi cuerpo todavía estaba débil por el intenso orgasmo que me hizo sentir. Él era la única persona en el mundo que me podía hacer tener un orgasmo tan duro durante un rapidito.

Me acosté al lado de él y me tapo con la sabana, besando mi frente.

—Mañana será, mejor lo prometo.

* * *

¡Cuánto tiempo me he demorado! Pueden amenazarme si lo desean (?), ok, no. Pero la verdad tuve problemas con la tecnología, además de mis otros fics y, para variar, entré a la escuela. De todas maneras intentaré traducir los otros capitulos más seguido.

Le agradezco la traducción a **SabriCullen**.

Besos,

**Janelle.**


End file.
